Marcus
.]]Marcus is the main character of Pokemon Journeys. He is based off of Ethan, the protagonist of the Gold & Silver Pokemon games. Pokemon Aipom Main Article: ''Marcus's Aipom '' Aipom is the first Pokemon received by Marcus in Pokemon Journeys. Due to Marcus sleeping being late, all of the Chikoritas, Totodiles, and Cyndaquils were gone, so Professor Elm gave Marcus Aipom. Aipom was not fond of Marcus or the professor, and would always break out of his Poke Ball, so Marcus was forced to let the small monkey walk around freely, though it always followed him. Marcus used Aipom in his first official Pokemon battle against his best friend Lyra, but Aipom refused to listen to him, unlike Lyra's Chikorita, who easily won. Lyra suggests that Marcus tries to beat Falkner, the first gym leader, to earn Aipom's trust. Aipom refused to help Marcus battle any wild Pokemon, so Marcus decided not to challenge Falkner until he can get Aipom to listen to him. Aipom was taken hostage by a herd of wild Beedrill while Marcus was talking to Lyra, so Marcus, Lyra, and their new friend Bugsy chased after him. Aipom began to trust Marcus after he risked himself to save the monkey Pokemon from a Beedrill, and managed to weaken one of the Beedrill into being caught by Marcus. Marcus and Aipom became close friends throughout the rest of their journey. After helping Marcus catch a wild Spearow, Aipom went with Marcus to challenge Falkner. After both Spearow and Beedrill were defeated, Marcus sent out Aipom against Falkner's Pidgeot. Aipom was almost defeated by the bird Pokemon, but managed to get the upper-hand upon learning Double Hit, allowing him to take down Pidgeot and win Marcus his first gym badge. Aipom was later used in battle to defeat a Team Rocket Grunt's Persian in order to rescue Marcus's newly hatched shiny Pichu. Aipom was defeated by the Persian, so Marcus sent out Beedrill. Aipom is a very loyal Pokemon and is always willing to help. Known Moves *'Scratch' *'Tickle' *'Double Hit' *'Fury Swipes' Beedrill Main Article: ''Marcus's Beedrill '''Beedrill' was the first Pokemon actually caught by Marcus. Beedrill was part of a large group of wild Beedrill who took Marcus's Aipom by mistake when the small monkey hid inside of a container of berries that the Beedrill wanted. Marcus, Lyra, and Bugsy chased after the Beedrill, and while Lyra and Bugsy fought off the other Beedrill with their Chikorita/Scyther, Marcus ran to Aipom. However, Beedrill, thinking that Marcus was trying to steal the berries, attacked him. Aipom, realizing that Marcus was trying to protect him, quickly attacked the Beedrill, weakening it to the point that Marcus managed to catch it. Later on, Beedrill was used to try to catch a Hoothoot. However, when Marcus sent the large bee Pokemon out, the Hoothoot was frightened and fled, so Marcus recalled him and started using Aipom instead. In the next episode, Marcus sent Beedrill out first to battle Falkner. Beedrill battled against Falkner's Farfetch'd, and was able to quickly take it out by using Cut. However, Falkner then sent out his Noctowl, which was much faster than Beedrill and managed to escape most of Beedrill's attacks before finally taking him out with Wing Attack. Later, Beedrill was used to battle a Team Rocket Grunt's Persian after it defeated Aipom. Beedrill quickly and easily defeated the cat Pokemon and rescued Marcus's new shiny Pichu. Beedrill's personality is not really seen, but he's usually shown as just being powerful. Known Moves *'Cut' *'Harden' *'Fury Attack' Spearow Main Article: Marcus's Spearow Spearow was the second Pokemon caught by Marcus in the Johto region. After failing to catch a Hoothoot due to Beedrill scaring it away, Marcus used Aipom to challenge Spearow to a battle. Spearow was too lazy to do anything during the battle, however, so Marcus very quickly caught her. Throughout the episode, Marcus battled trainers on the route between Cherrygrove City and Violet City to train Spearow up, but her laziness kept getting the better of her, so Marcus would be forced to use Beedrill or Aipom. Eventually, Spearow was forced to attack when a Pidgeotto tried to escape with Marcus's supplies. She was able to take down the Pidgeotto with a mixture of Attract and Peck, so Marcus decides that she is ready, and heads to the gym to challenge Falkner. In the next episode, Marcus sent Spearow out after Beedrill was defeated by Falkner's Noctowl. Like before, Spearow was very lazy, and refused to attack. Instead, Spearow used Attract, causing Noctowl to fall in love with her, followed by using Peck several times, defeating the owl Pokemon. However, when Falkner sent out his Pidgeot, Spearow's Attract failed due to Pidgeot being female. Spearow attempted to get the upper-hand on the large bird, but was quickly taken out. Spearow is a very lazy Pokemon and usually uses Attract to stun her opponent before using Peck over and over again to defeat them. She also does not take orders very well and prefers to do things her way. Known Moves *'Attract' *'Peck' Egg > Pichu Main Article: ''Marcus's Pichu Marcus received '''Pichu's Egg' from Mr. Pokemon. In the next episode, the egg hatched into a shiny Pichu, which was almost immediately stolen by Team Rocket. After defeating the Grunt's Persian with Aipom and Beedrill, Marcus threw a PokeBall at Pichu and successfully caught him. Marcus tried to use Pichu to battle the same Grunt in the next episode, but when the Grunt's Persian used Leer Pichu started crying, so Marcus recalled him. In a later episode Marcus decides to try to train Pichu in the wild and challenges a pair of Delibird. However, Pichu again begins crying, and tries to run. Unfortunately one of the Delibird isn't willing to let Pichu go that easily and starts viciously attacking him, so Marcus throws his last PokeBall at the delivery Pokemon. Lyra then catches the other one. Pichu is a very immature Pokemon, as shown when he started crying just because his opponent used Leer, which does no damage. He also does not like being inside of his PokeBall and usually rides on Marcus's shoulder with Aipom, and occasionaly with Lyra's Marill. However, he does not qualify as a main Pokemon. Delibird Main Article: Marcus's Delibird Marcus caught Delibird while trying to train Pichu. Like before, Pichu started crying and running when Delibird started to attack- unfortunately, Delibird wasn't willing to let Pichu go that easily. Delibird begins viciously attacking Pichu, even keeping Marcus from calling Pichu back- as such, Marcus had to throw his last PokeBall at the Delivery Pokemon and managed to catch it. When Delibird's mate then tried to attack Marcus, Lyra caught her. Throughout the rest of the episode Marcus attempted to get the Delibird to like him, and in the end succeeded when Marcus saved him from Pokemon Hunters. Delibird is a very stubborn Pokemon, and has a very short fuse. He gets mad at Pichu even though he didn't even try to attack him. However he's very friendly to people he knows or is close to, and becomes very close to Marcus. He also cares a lot for his mate, who Lyra nicknamed "Tricky".